A Thief in the Knight
A Thief in the Knight (also known as "Legend of the Dragon Crystals") is the twelfth and thirteenth episode in Season 1 of Knight Squad and the twelfth and thirteenth overall. It first aired on June 16, 2018 to 0.84 million viewers.Top 150 Saturday Cable Originals Network Finals Plot Summary Arc convinces Ciara to show him Dragon Blood Crystals, which protect the kingdom. After a crystal goes missing, Arc is arrested, and his friends question whether they can trust him while he tries to find the crystal and clear his name.nick|A Thief in the Knight Full Plot It's the middle of the night in Astoria when the alarms (horns) go off, waking the Knight School students. The students come out in their pajamas to find out what the danger is. Suddenly, a portal opens and Commander Umbala, the commander of Ryker's Army passes through. The students wonder how it is possible for her to come through since there's a magical force field that keeps Ryker and his army from entering Astoria. Commander Umbala starts fighting the students who happen to have come unprepared, with no weapons. She defeats them. The great Wizard Hogancross then appears and reveals that he used magic to make Sir Gareth look like Commander Umbala. It was just a drill. Sir Gareth is disappointed that his knight students are not ready for a real threat. Following the drill, Arc asks Ciara to tell him more about Ryker. : Ryker used to be the King of Astoria but he oppressed people during his reign before he was eventually defeated and banished. He vowed to return and conquer Astoria. So, the great wizards made the legendary Dragon Blood Crystals to create a force-field that would keep Ryker and his army from coming to Astoria. As long as all the five crystals remain in place, Astoria is safe from Ryker. Arc then asks Ciara to take him to see the crystals. Ciara refuses at first because it's too risky but she eventually caves in. Meanwhile, a coconut-shaped object rolls into the knight's training grounds. It opens up and it turns out to be a small animal with a face. It's called a slobber puff. Sage doesn't like it because slobber puffs can't be trusted but Buttercup and the others are fascinated by it. Warwick and Fizzwick name the pet "Slobwick." While everyone else is distracted by the slobber puff, The Princess sneaks Arc into the room with the Dragon Crystals. Arc wants to take a selfie with the crystals behind him and send it to his dad to show him that he made it to Astoria. But The Princess refuses to let him because it is too dangerous. The next day, while doing yoga, The King and The Princess are shocked when Ryker appears through a hologram and informs them that he is coming to conquer Astoria since the force-field is weakening. The King calls Sir Gareth and Hogancross to discuss the matter. They realize that one of the Dragon Crystals is missing. This would cause the other crystals to become weaker and start fading away. As more crystals fade out, Ryker's army would be able to come through a portal. And once all the crystals are dead, Ryker himself would make it through and attack Astoria. They must find the other crystal fast. The guards show them a bone they found on the door. The Princess recognizes the bone. It's Arc's. She becomes convinced that Arc snuck back in and stole the crystal to sell it just like he stole her tiara. She tells the guards to arrest Arc. Ciara blames herself for trusting Arc. The guards find Arc ordering in the expensive section at The Tasty Trunk. He claims that he just woke up and found money on him. This convinces the guards that Arc stole the Dragon Crystal and sold it for money. Arc says he's innocent but they don't trust him. They arrest him and start questioning him about it. Ciara comes over and tells Prudence and Warwick about Arc's arrest. Prudy and Warwick believe in Arc and are confident that he would never do such a thing. They follow Arc and find him locked up in stocks. They try to convince the guards that Arc is innocent but Arc proves them wrong by unlocking himself and running away. Warwick and Prudy agree with Ciara that Arc is really a bad person. After getting away, Arc starts looking for ways to prove that he's innocent. When Prudy and Warwick find him, he admits that he snuck into the room but he didn't steal the crystal. He shows them the selfie he took with all the five crystals behind him. In the selfie, Prudy and Warwick notice a slimy goo that looks exactly like the goo that comes from slobber puff's mouth. They suspect that the sneaky Slobwick is the one who snuck in and stole the crystal after Arc left. They start hunting for the slobber puff. But before Arc can get the crystal out of its "pocket," the guards catch and arrest him. He's taken before the king. Prudy and Warwick follow them to explain. They open up the slobber puff, releasing the crystal. Arc is cleared. Ciara comes in ready to beat up Arc, before realizing that Arc has been cleared as innocent. In their little fight, Arc and Ciara accidentally drop the crystal on the ground. By this time, three other crystals have died out, weakening the force field further. This weakened force-field allows Ryker's army led by Commander Umbala to cross through. Commander Umbala quickly grabs the crystals. The army ties up everyone on the scene including The King. Speaking with Ryker through a hologram, Commander Umbala tells him that she's going to hold onto the crystal until the final one dies out. And then Ryker would be able to cross through. While still tied up, Arc realizes that he's still got his tool to unlock the chains. He unlocks himself, Ciara and everyone else. Sir Gareth asks the Knight School students to run to safety because he is worried that they wouldn't be able to confront Ryker's army, judging from how they failed his drill. The King asks Ciara to find The Princess and take her to safety. The Wizard teleports with the King to safety, leaving Sir Gareth to fight off Ryker's army without much help. The kids finds Sage and Buttercup and tells them what's going on and that they should run to safety. Arc takes blame for the situation and says that he will remain behind to fight and help fix the situation. Ciara says she will stay and fight too because that's where her family is. Prudy and Warwick agree to help too. Sage surprises them when she decides to stay as well, saying that she cares about things. Needless to say, Buttercup goes where Sage goes. So, Phoenix Squad and Kraken Squad and a few other students join forces to go fight Ryker's Army. Sage leads the fight on the ground while Ciara and Arc battle Commander Umbala. After a long fight, the final crystal is about to fade out. Ciara and Arc try their double-kick move on Commander Umbala, knocking her down. They quickly put the crystal back into its place. All the Dragon Crystals become reactivated. Ryker's army is magically dragged through the portal. Astoria is saved. The King is very impressed by Sir Gareth's knight students for saving him and Astoria. Ciara apologizes to Arc for not trusting him and Arc apologizes for breaking the rules and breaking in. Soon after the events, Arc is shocked when his father pays him a visit. Cast Main Cast *Owen Joyner as Arc *Daniella Perkins as Ciara *Lilimar as Sage *Lexi DiBenedetto as Prudence *Amarr M. Wooten as Warwick *Savannah May as Buttercup *Kelly Perine as Sir Gareth Recurring Cast *Fred Grandy as Wizard Hogancross *Jason Sims-Prewitt as The King *Seth Carr as Fizzwick *Geno Segers as Ryker *Todd Tucker as Slobwick (voice) *Kevin Acevedo as Kraipan *Talin Chat as Talin *Lucky Davis as Lucky *Taryn Gottlieb as Taryn *Selwyn Huqueriza as Selwyn *Sherry Rene as Sherry (uncredited) *Bill Grandy as Warlock (uncredited) Guest Cast *Jessie Graff as Commander Umbala *Jamie Kaler as Arc's Father *Brian Kruse as Royal Gasper Puppeteers *Todd Tucker *Mike Scanlan Continuity *Ryker and his army are finally seen in this episode. They've previously been mentioned in multiple episodes including Opening Knight and Tonight, Two Knight. *Ciara and Arc bring up the fact that Arc stole The Princess's tiara in Opening Knight. This makes Ciara suspect Arc for the theft. *The Great Wizard Hogancross returns. He was first seen in Knight in Shining Armor Day. *Fizzwick still thinks Warwick is the best knight in Astoria which was first seen when he was introduced in A Knight at the Roxbury. *Arc's love for stories is seen again. The first episode was A Knight at the Roxbury. *Warwick's magic casts are seen in this episode after being seen in One Magical Knight, The Dork Knight Returns, and Tonight, Two Knight. *Warwick mentions how Sir Gareth hired Fizzwick in A Knight at the Roxbury. *Warwick's clumsiness is mentioned by Sir Gareth multiple times in this episode. *Arc wearing a cloak was first seen in Opening Knight. *Arc has a Magic Mirror (Smart Phone), it was seen that Buttercup had one in Working on the Knight Moves (later proclaiming "My butt's a hero" when Sir Gareth got a butt dial from her) Trivia *This is the first two-parter of Knight Squad and Season 1. *Sean Cunningham teased Ryker making his first appearance in this episode. *Jessie Graff from American Ninja Warrior plays Commander Umbala, Ryker's Enforcer. **Graff's character name and role was revealed on Nickelodeon's Instagram Story on June 15, 2018. *Pictures of the episode being filmed were leaked by Knight Squad cast member, Amarr M. Wooten who plays Warwick on Instagram. *This is the first episode to air at 8pm. **Episodes normally premiere at 8:30pm. *The promo for the episode said the episode is named "Legend of the Dragon Crystals". ** Legend of the Dragon Crystals does not have a pun off of knight in it. *This is the first episode where Phoenix Squad, Kraken Squad, and Unicorn Squad all work together. *This is the first episode where the knight trainees fight against people. *Fizzwick, Warwick, and Prudence gain their first pet, who is "Slobwick". *This episode ended in a cliffhanger, with Arc's dad meeting up with him and telling him that he was taking him back home. **Possibly inferring Take Me Home to Knight might be the next episode *The King and Ciara are revealed to do Yoga when nobody is in their area. *It is revealed that The King doesn't know how to play a guitar. *All squads shouting "For Astoria!" has been seen throughout many commercials leading up to this episode. Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:2018